Tabbing and stringing of solar cells is typically done using machines or by hand. Conventional tabbing and stringing machines are configured to handle large solar cells and are not easily adapted for use with other cell geometries. Cell tabbing and stringing by hand introduces potentially damaging thermal stresses and is less reliable in terms of repeatability. Thus, it would be useful to improve existing tabbing and stringing techniques.